<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>devil in the detail by sleepylupin (marroncream)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625786">devil in the detail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marroncream/pseuds/sleepylupin'>sleepylupin (marroncream)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, gender neutral reader, literally just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marroncream/pseuds/sleepylupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which a short trip to korekiyo’s lab leads to being roped into doing some dance for an anthropologist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>devil in the detail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Like this..?"</p><p>"Extend your arm further."</p><p>"Ah.. Okay."</p><p>With a hand hovering near your chest and the other stretched out behind you, you transitioned into your next position. A certain artefact residing in a certain boy's lab had caught your attention earlier in the day. As such, you decided to take a closer look at it.<br/>
You know, like a fool.<br/>
One thing led to the next and then suddenly, the ultimate anthropologist had convinced you to try a cultural dance that belonged to the item. </p><p>Glancing back to the culprit in your hand, you pout gently. It’s a small fan; one that fits snugly into your hand. Painted in a warm gold, it has a carefully drawn pattern. Two birds positioned, flying together in sync. They seem to be partners with their gentle expressions. You feel somewhat impressed that the artist was able to convey such a feeling.</p><p>"Do keep your chin up," a voice calls to you from across the room.</p><p>Ah, right.</p><p>You fix your posture, lifting your head up gently. Your gaze, however, awkwardly fixes to a light off to the side, unsure of where to look. All you knew was that you didn't want to meet his strict gaze. He seemed to be fussy when it came to things like these; determined for you to get it right. Not that you would expect anything else. </p><p>"Move back to the first position, please," he asks politely. Korekiyo somehow manages to give off the energy of both a kind mentor and a strict ballet teacher. How frightening. You follow his request immediately.</p><p>"Is that any better?"</p><p>"Much. You're definitely improving," he notes, nodding gently in approval.<br/>
..You smile. Its not like you hadn't ever danced before. As the ultimate storyteller, it was merely a part of the performance in some cases. It just wasn't something that you were usually praised for. The thought motivates you and, taking a deep breath, you do your best to concentrate on the movements.<br/>
A step, a turn, extending your arm, an elegant finish.. And then you repeat, from the very beginning.<br/>
Ooooh yeah, you're in the zone now.  A smirk attaches itself to your face. The sound of Korekiyo clapping in beat off to the side along with the crackly, old recording of the music is all you can focus on, changing positions accordingly. </p><p>Huh. He's really good at that, isn't he?</p><p>Your mind drifts to his bandages hands. The same ones that took your own and guided you through his lab.<br/>
You wonder why he always wears them. Surely it would be uncomfortable— they'd get so dirty. Perhaps he has some sort of scarring underneath? Something he wants to hide? So many mysteries.</p><p>At some point, the moves become second nature, allowing you to become lost in your thoughts.</p><p>His mask, too. He keeps the most peculiar parts of himself covered. Naturally, you can't help but be curious. Details, details, details.. you crave them. You want to know the details of what he looks like underneath. You want to know how it feels to hold his bare hand. You want to be close; know what it feels like to be pressed against his chest. You want to know what..</p><p>A hand takes yours. </p><p>It was so sudden that you flinched as it happened. A gently pull turns you, before a bandaged hand places itself on your waist. It takes you a moment to comprehend, before finally looking up at the culprit's face.</p><p>"Enchanting, isn't it?" He whispers.</p><p>..Oh.<br/>
Its not often you're at a loss for words. Usually, you can speak for hours. This is..</p><p>"It's not uncommon for participants to find themselves lost in this dance. Such, is why it was so popular during its time," Korekiyo explains. Gently, he tilts his head. Although his mask covers his face, his eyes told you he was smiling.</p><p>"You must have forgotten that I mentioned this was a two person dance." He continues.</p><p>"Ah, I... I suppose I was getting a bit carried away." You sheepishly reply. Finally. He hums contently in reply.<br/>
He begins to move, taking gentle steps in one direction. You clumsily try to follow along, not wanting to trip over his feet. You look down, trying to make sure </p><p>"Chin up," he corrects once again. Hesitantly, you lift your eyes from the ground to meet his own. Hopefully he knew the dance well enough to cover for any of your mistakes. Surprisingly, it wasn't as awkward as you thought it would be. It was quite fun, actually. The boy knew what he was doing.<br/>
..His eyes are nice, you note. They're such a curious colour, too; a bright, piercing gold. His eyelashes, up close, gently shape his eyes. They give him a soft, yet elegant look. Fascinating.<br/>
Once again, your mind (and eyes) drift down to the mask he wears. It's a form-fitting material that, although holds a few wrinkles, displays the shape of his face quite well. It was very fitting to the rest of his outfit even if you were a little displeased that you couldn't see what was underneath. Ah, how you wished to take hold of that zipper on the accessory in question and..<br/>
Before you knew it, your hand had travelled up, gently cupping his covered cheek. </p><p>Soon after, his eyes close and he raises his calming voice.</p><p>"Like the two birds depicted on the fan, the dance portrays a tale of two lovers."<br/>
He removes his hand from your waist to give you the space for a small spin. A soft laugh escapes your lips as you let him guide your steps. Korekiyo then pulls you back and you rest against his chest once again.<br/>
Gently, his fingers graze along your jaw, moving to grasp your chin with the same elegance. The movement of your feet came to a stop, and it was only then you realised the music had come to an end.<br/>
..He wasn't letting go, though.<br/>
The boy just stands, gazing at your face intently. You feel your heart start to beat just a little faster as his stare digs deeper into your eyes. </p><p>.. You're a tiny bit flustered, to say the least.</p><p>With a quiet sigh, you close your eyes and lean into his hand.<br/>
"What are you doing, Korekiyo?" you ask with a small, embarrassed chuckle. He doesn't react for a short moment from what you could tell, before his voice smoothly replies.<br/>
"I'm merely drawn to your features."<br/>
You could really say the same, no?</p><p>“That’s..”<br/>
Your voice trails off, along with your eyes as you glance away from the heat of the moment.<br/>
“That’s?” he questions, his grip around your waist tightening as he pulls you closer just gently. He turns your head to look at him again. You can’t find a reply to that one. Korekiyo chuckles, before finally releasing you from his hold.<br/>
“Where was I... Ah, yes, a tale between lovers.” He continues his history lesson from before, a hand raising to his chin in thought.<br/>
"As such, it was often performed as an act of courting, or between partners. Interesting, is it not?" He inquires.</p><p>"To end the dance, both participants must share a kiss."</p><p>"..What?!"</p><p>"I jest. We are already finished."</p><p>..Cheeky bastard.</p><p>You huff, reaching out and pulling his face down. He stumbles forwards slightly, eyes widened and not expecting the sudden ambush. The boy doesn’t even have time to question your actions.</p><p>You gently press your lips to his temple. </p><p>Careful, but sweetly. The two of you stand in silence for just a moment in time, before its finally time for you to lean back.</p><p>“...”</p><p>Nothing.<br/>
He doesn’t say anything.</p><p>Shoot. That didn’t go according to plan.</p><p>“..Aha.. So.. Nice dancing, Kiyo..—“ Your redeeming speech had barely even started before being cut off by his response.</p><p>In one swift motion, he lowers his mask and leans down, meeting your lips with his own. A counterattack; unexpected due to his surprised expression from your previous move.<br/>
After a few seconds, he raises his hands to gently take a hold of either side of your face, tilting his head just slightly to get comfy.</p><p>..Ah. You see. So that’s how it is.</p><p>...</p><p>..Oh god.</p><p>The initial shock leaves you frozen in your place. However, after you’re able to comprehend his actions,  you feel your heart beat faster, staggering and uneven to match the short breaths from your nose.<br/>
Korekiyo takes his time, confidently moving his lips against your own. And when it’s time for him to part, his eyes open to show you a look of what you could only consider inquisitive.<br/>
The two of you then stand in silence; a sort of ‘so, what now?’ filling the air. </p><p>“...”</p><p>“..Be my partner outside of your weird cultural dances, too?”</p><p>He laughs, closing his eyes as he pulls you back into a hug.<br/>
“It would be my pleasure.. my love.”</p><p>The evening is very quickly filled with intimacy and bashfulness, to say the least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading ;—; i’ve has this in my drafts for like months now but only just decided to finish it hdshgdg korekiyo is so gorgeous i adore him.. i hope the ending wasn’t too lazy it’s midnight rn and i’m tired</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>